aleu mate meets the family
by animedragon72
Summary: aleu returns with her mate to tell her parents she staying and she having frost's puppy
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

frost pov

aleu slow down i said to the grey wolf in front of me

sorry frost she said slowing down it's just i finally get to see

my mom and papa again she said nuzzling my blue fur,

its alright im just worried our pups wont get hurt i said patting

her stomach, the pups wont be here for another week she said

beside its you i'm worried about she said, me i said as we continued running untill we stoped at a boat, uncle boris aleu called out, what what is it a goose said coming out of the boat

aleu he said hugging her, your back and you brought another

wolf he said pointing to me, yes she said this is frost he is my mate, mate boris said and turned to me you having his pups the goose said aleu nod as we walked into town and stopped

at a mail office, aleu a wolf/dog hybried asked aleu, koda aleu

said wait who i asked, im her brother he said and who are you

he said, im her mate frost i said, wait dose that mean what i think

it means he asked aleu yes bro your going to be an uncle,

alright he said and told us were aleu's mother was,

mom aleu said to a dog, aleu she asked, yes mom its me im

staying for good aleu said to her mother,that great jenna said

know who is this handsome wolf jeena asked her daughter,

mom this is frost 2nd in comand of the pack and my mate aleu

said to her mother, your mate jenna said suprised. yes mom im

gonna have pups in another week aleu told her mother,

thats wonderfull swettie im gonna be a grandmother jenna said, where's papa aleu asked, he's helping with the air mail

but he'll be back, just then we heard a plaine he's home jenna said, we all left to see balto, well here go's i said and

of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 balto meets his son inlaw

Aleu pov

"So sis kodi said," how long have you and frost been mate's

he asked me,as we where heading to the plaine papa was on, well its been about two years i told him

two years, how did you become mates he asked shocked

well she said, [flashback] okay everyone samll steps aleu said

to her pack, as they we were walking on ice, i was slipping on ice about to hit a sharp rock frost saw this and rand infront of me

so i hit his blue fur insted of the rock but my right leg was hurt

so he afford to carry me,he lifted me onto his back and went toward the pack, as we returned to the pack frost let me lean on his side to help balance me out, i told the pack to sleep in the cave nearbye frost let me sleep on his side that night] and thats it i told him, wow im glade he saved you,kodi said to his

sister, 20 secends later, hello papa i said to my father, Aleu Balto said suprised and happy as he nuzzeld his daughter,

yes papa its me im staying for good i said to my father,

and who is this he asked his daughter looking at frost.

frost pov

my name is frost sir i said to Balto, im your daughters secend in comand and her mate, well it's nice to meet you frost i hope

you take good care of my daughter and her pups he said,

i would protect Aleu and our pups with my life sir i said to Balto

good he said, know how about a race he asked me. okay i said

as me Kodi and Balto stood next to eachother, Jenna would you start us off Balto told his mate, okay she said, "1"2"3"go she called, as we took off toward the boat with a burst of speed

20 secends later

normal pov

"Aleu what are you gonna name the pups" Jenna asked her daughter, well she taught i wanted to name one if its a girl

after you mother aleu asked her mother, i would love to have a wolf pup named after me Jenna told her daughter, and if there's another girl she asked aniu aleu told her mother, after my mother Balto said "suprised " yes papa i aways loved that name taught you only seen her i taught it would be a good way

to remeber her aleu told her papa, i think its sweet Jenna said

to her daughter, thanks mom she said, thank you Balto said to

his daughter, aleu why dont you stay with me Jenna asked her

daughter, thanks mom she said and nuzzeld frost, good night they said to eachother as jenna left kodi soon after Balto went

to his own spot as frost sleep outside looking at the moon then went to sleep.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 steele revenge

Steele pov

"Dam you Balto" i said wallking to jenna house,

"i take your mate and your daughter" i countined,

balto jenna said as the door opend, ste she was had tape on

her mouth before she finished mom aleu said before steele knocked her out and draged both out then headed to a cave,

but little did he know aniu was watching from the sky, i must tell

my son she said scared.

The next morning

Balto pov,

mother i said waking up, you mean that's aleu grandmother frost said, yes i said, my son a old foe has kidnapped aleu and

jenna, who is it me and frost said, steele aniu said, what i said,

about to jump and run, wait who's steele frost asked, an old rival of mine i said, mother were are they, i will show you the way aniu said, and transformed into a crow,

20 secends of runing later

aleu pov,

steele you wont get away with this i said,oh and who do you

think can stop me he said laughing, steele i heard my Papa

called, as i heard bitting and snarling, aleu i heard frost called

frost i called, no i heard steele yelld and frost yelld in pain

no i said about to cry, there no way in hell you will touch aleu,

frost said, he's okay i said and fell a pain in my stomach, mom

i called i think there comming,oh no i heard my mother say.

30 mintues after the batle

frost pov

please please be okay i said in my head, after me and balto killed steele we rushed back to jenna home show aleu could deliver our pups, balto frost i heard jenna called, you can come

in now she said.

end of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

aleu pov

frost i said were a family as he came in

yeah frost said show lets name them i think the white collerd

fure one should be aniu frost said i think so too i said

liking aniu's head i think the red fur one should be named after my mother

i said sure frost said as he nuzzled jenna jr and now the last

two i said frost jr for the blue fur and balto jr for the grey one i said can we come in balto asked yes papa i said as frost helped me up as the kids went to there grandparents to play i think you'll be a good mother aleu jenna said thank you mom aleu said and went to rest as frost sleept next to her and there kids thinking he had a perfect life

**okay a new chapter will be up tomorrow and it will have the new family having fun**


End file.
